


Better Get Used to It

by moonlightcalls



Series: They're a Pair [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Minor Melissa McCall/Sheriff Stilinski, Mutual Pining, POV Sheriff Stilinski, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, and people just want it to stop, the Sheriff wants it to stop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 14:58:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5295686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightcalls/pseuds/moonlightcalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John has no ulterior motives in getting his son and deputy together whatsoever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Get Used to It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mysenia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysenia/gifts).



> This is something I worked on for Nano. It spawned from a five minute drabble Mysenia tagged me in, so thank Mys, I aaam~ I had fun working on this:D
> 
> Also as usual, no beta.

Hearing the phone ring John grabbed the lettuce and tomatoes, and sat them down quickly on the counter so he could answer the phone. Looking at the id he saw that it was Stiles. Right on time as usual.

Or, the new usual. Over the past few months Stiles had taken to calling him even more than he usually did, when he first went away to college.

John suspects it's heavily influenced from this summer. Stiles had came back, and instead of getting a job, he had spent the break working at the station.

Consequently he had spent an increasing amount of time with his deputy, Jordan Parrish.

"Hey, kid," John said as he picked up the phone. He turned back to the fridge, and grabbed the rest of food.

"Hey, dad, what's up?" his son asked on the other end. He could hear papers rustling in the background. "I didn't catch you at a bad time?"

"Nope, just got home a while ago. Warming me up some of that leftover food now," he lied. It was his cheat day, sue him. He ignored Stiles mutter on how the sandwich had better at least be semi healthy. "And oh, no nothing much. Mrs. Daniels increased her call in these past few weeks," he told him.

"Do you think it has anything with that new deputy you hired? I hear he’s a real catch," Stiles laughed. "But speaking of your deputies, how's Jordan?"

Yeah, no, he knew the frequent calls are for Stiles to get updates on Jordan. His kid wasn't subtle. At all. The fact didn't didn't really matter when the other man asked about him too. And John was stuck in the middle of their... courtship.

Jesus Christ.

"He's fine," he said smearing mayo on the bread. Nothing had changed since the last time his son asked about him, which was just three days ago.

"So um, he didn't have anything to say about... um his date Friday?" Stiles asked.

"What date?" he said frowning. He was confident that Jordan liked Stiles just as much, you did not ask about a person as much as he did if you weren't pining in someway.

"His--Scott said he saw him at that fancy new restaurant," he mumbled.

"Oh. Oh! Well, remember that old neighbor he has? Mrs. Wallace?"

"...Yeah?"

"Well that was her niece, she moved here recently. I think she was hoping to play matchmaker. But Jordan said the whole time the girl talked about her girlfriend."

The old lady was hoping for them to get together. She mother henned Jordan enough for that to be the case. What was sad, was that Jordan didn't even realize it was a date until it was Tara who mentioned that was probably the reason why the girl only talked about her girlfriend. So that he wouldn’t get the wrong impression.

To say the boy turned red was an understatement. From what he could come up with it was because when they were talking he talked enough about Stiles. Him and the girl had kept in touch, and she even asked about Stiles...

"Dorris doesn't know her niece is with a lady," Stiles asked. "Why? She seems so nice, and basically adopted Eliza when she found out that her parents are assholes."

"Who knows kid, why don't you ask Jordan himself," he said, biting viciously into his sandwich.

One day he was gonna crack. He was getting tired of this. They needed to get their act together, sooner rather than later. It was getting close to Thanksgiving break and Stiles would be home soon. Maybe the two would actually talk about their feelings.

He deserves barbecue chips for this.

“...Dad! Dad, are you listening to me?”

.

John heard the door open slowly. He was guessing it was Stiles, it was earlier than he expected but he was almost done. He then heard the soft click of the door closing.

“So, dad,” he heard him say, and oh boy here we go again.

“The answer is, no, Stiles,” John said, without looking up from his paperwork.

“What? You don’t even know what I’m gonna ask!” Stiles flailed slightly. Before marching up to him. “Dad!”

“Yes, I do know what you’re going to ask, seeing as how you ask it every time I talk to you. And the answer is still, no” he said nonchalantly, even though Stiles had his hands on his a couple papers and was in fact starting to say something before he realized what his dad said.

“--What? I don’t ask about Jordan every time,” he said blushing. “I, yeah, okay I was going to mention him, but… I was just gonna ask if you… think he would want to go eat dinner with us? That is if you want! I wouldn’t want him to monopolize our time.”

“Kid, I don’t care,” he said. He really, really didn’t. Hell, John could probably get away with eating a steak without Stiles noticing, with how they gave each other moon eyes.

“Well, that’s rude, father of mine,” Stiles said, pouting. “Didn’t you miss me?”

“If it gets you to stop asking about him every second, then yes I don’t care, because maybe you can finally ask him out,” John said, finally looking at him.

“Whaaaat? Now why, would I do that?” Stiles face was getting red. He scratched his nose, and wouldn’t look at John. He turned away and plopped down on the couch.

He smiled, and just went back to his paperwork. “He wouldn’t say no, you know.”

“We’re not talking about this,” Stiles said, but grinning sharply he soon continued, “besides, you can’t say anything. Not until you finally ask out Melissa.”

“So you admit, there’s a reason why you would ask him?” John said despite his own face going red. Ignoring what his son said, though Stiles wasn’t taking taking it.

“Don’t change the subject. It’s been years, dad, years” he stresses. “since me and Scott tried to get you two together, and like three, since we thought you two would actually do something. You, have no room to talk.”

“I--” there was an awkward silence before there was a knock on a door. They both sighed in relief, and even though their faces were both pinkish, he called out, “Door’s open!”

But then walked Parrish. He looked to both Stilikinski’s. Stiles face turned slightly more pink than his fathers, while John got look on his face. It looked eerily similar to Stiles when he got an idea in his head…

Jordan had this panicked look on his face, and didn’t bother to come fully into the room.

“Hey, Stiles. Erm… Sir? And I interrupting something?” he asked. His eyes were darting between the two, John was pretty sure it was because the poor kid didn’t know if he wanted to run or stay and try an talk to Stiles before they left. Which...

“Actually, no, you came just in time. I was telling Stiles here, that I’m actually still swamped in paperwork. And that you got off soon, and that you two should go out.” he said. He ignored his son’s glare and continued, “Maybe you could get me take out, son?”

“Dad,” he hissed.

“It’s okay, Sir, I’m sure Stiles wants to go visit his friends,” he said lightly, but tension was visible in his shoulder. He walked over and handed a file of papers to John. Who in return gave a significant look to Stiles. But it didn’t matter because he was already speaking.

“No! No, I don’t, I mean I would. Like to get dinner with you?” he said floundering. “I mean, it would be visiting a friend. Right?”

John blinked, and he was honestly so close to dropping his head to his desk, instead he rubbed his hand against his forehead.

“Sure, Stiles, that would be nice,” he said, softly. His smile wasn’t all there, but it grew when Stiles face lit up.

“Great, that's great okay, I’ll meet you there,” he said getting up and rushing out the door, before he popped his head back in, “Oops, bye dad!”

John sighed, before looking at Jordan who was torn between looking amused, confused and fond. Frankly it was a look, that a lot of people had in regards to Stiles, himself included.

“Um, was he gonna text me where to go? Or…” he asked looking at John.

“Just the diner where we usually go, nothing special. You could probably go home and change if you wanted to,” he said, nodding to his clothes.

“But, he just left?” he asked. “And I’m pretty sure he wouldn’t care.”

“He’ll probably freak out in the car once he gets there.” John shrugs.

“... Sir?” His eyes were wide, and sure maybe he shouldn’t be so forthcoming, but...

“I like you, Jordan,” he said standing up. “You’re a good man. You’re a good cop. You’re good to work with. Competent.”

“Thank you, sir but I don’t see how--” he stopped short, as his boss came closer.

“That being said, if you break him, they won’t even know you’re missing,” he said, taking delight in the kid’s face turning pale. He clapped him on his shoulder, brushing past him. “Now please go, and work everything out. Please.”

As he was passing, through his deputies desks, Tara hissed at him. “You just want to win the pool.”

He snorted, and called over his shoulder, “You only have to deal with Jordan, I have to deal with both of them!”

Tara scowled after him. She did have to deal with both. She was the one that told Stiles about her boss’s food intake at work. She wasn’t about to tell him that though.

.

Stiles came in his dad’s office, without bothering to knock, and sat down on the couch. He was smiling, wide eyed, and had a pink tinge to his face. John was just slightly more concerned about the bag he was holding. It smelled delicious.

And it smelled like real bacon.

But he was a good father and asked his son how his date went.

“So how was dinner?”

Stiles frowned. John was eyeing the bag. But his frown quickly disappeared as he started to talk.

“Good. Great… Awesome. I--dad,” he breathed out, smiling like a loon.

“Ok, do you wanna explain that some kid?” John laughed. “Or are you just gonna use synonyms?”

“Well, he was late,” he said said narrowing his eyes, “he went home and changed clothes. But you know, at least he texted asking if it would be okay. So I guess he wasn’t late, but he would have been! Anyway, it went good. I mean, it was really, really nice to see him in person, you know? We basically only get to text because of our schedules. So, besides Lydia, he’s the only one who doesn’t get skype calls on the regular. And the replies are not remotely close in time together.”

“And?” he asked, finally snatching the food from him.

“Hey! No, I have pie in there!”

“Hold on, hold on,” John mumbled. He found the godawful pie, and then handed it over.

“Don’t make that face! Apple pie is delicious!” Stiles stuck his tongue, and John returned the favor. It even got a giggle.

“Wasn’t there anything else you wanted to say?” he said, smiling. He opened his food and it looked wonderful. Full stack of pancakes,scrambled eggs, hash browns, and bacon. He even brought extra jelly.

“Well, he’s gonna come over for Christmas,” Stiles said still giggling, before he taking a bit of the pie.

“Pretty sure that was the plan for a while, kid.”

“Yeah, but now he’s gonna go as my boyfriend,” he said sighing happily.

“Well you work fast.” Inwardly he was cursing because he thought he knew his kid, and this wasn’t what he expected. He was so close to winning.

Two-hundred down the drain.

“No, just a planner,” he said looking at the pie.

And yes, this was more like it. The ten year planner. Or in this case a month planner. All was good, he would still win the bet.

“I have a date tomorrow, and then one the next day. We, uhh kinda asked each other out, at the same time? For different days? And I thought why not? I’m only here for a week, and then it’s back to school and work. I’d like to spend time with him. And you know maybe convince him that a long distance relationship could work?”

And, oh god his son was blushing. He was blushing from talking about a relationship that hadn’t even started. Okay, scratch that, that a relationship that he and Jordan were to blind to see had already started forming long before what was sane. But point stands, Stiles had said worse things, that a father shouldn’t hear which left Stiles unashamed.

John should probably ready himself for the awkward dance of the two trying to propose to one another. Shrugging inwardly, he decided it would just be a another good opportunity to make some cash.

He chewed thoughtfully, nodding along to what Stiles was saying, thinking what day he should place his money for.

**Author's Note:**

> Who knows? I might write a sequel at some point in time.


End file.
